


《teacher调教计划》之米耀车

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 这个系列的车车都是单CP，本章米耀only





	《teacher调教计划》之米耀车

      “老师，别紧张。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德安抚性地亲了亲身下的人，他敏锐地察觉到那人的紧张。  
　　  
　　“阿尔，温柔点...”伸指颤抖地抚上阿尔弗雷德的衬衫领口，王耀仰头看着他，轻声说道。  
　　  
　　“我会的。”阿尔弗雷德一边亲吻王耀的脖颈，一边撕开了他后颈的信息素抑制贴。  
　　  
　　“嗯...！”刚一撕开，浓烈的牡丹花香味就飘散了出来，整个房间里都充斥着信息素的气息，和阿尔的混在一起，刺激着他的情欲。  
　　  
　　阿尔顺着那修长白皙的脖颈亲吻着，顺手扯开了对方身上最后的束缚。  
　　  
　　王耀觉得身上很热，没了抑制贴的遏制，他浑身难受无比。像是有几道热流在身体里乱窜，他的身体内部涌现出隐秘却热切的渴望。这种渴望让他不自觉贴紧了阿尔烫热的身体。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德一下下亲着那美丽的脖颈，故意用了些力道。因为他看见上面还有些浅淡的、尚未褪去的红痕。那绝对是伊万留下的。  
　　  
　　作为国际班里实力最强的两个人，第一名的位置时常是他和伊万的。想起上次王耀也是这么和伊万缱绻缠绵了一整夜，妒火就烧红了阿尔弗雷德的眼角  
　　  
　　。  
　　  
　　“老师...你说，我和伊万，谁更棒一些？”阿尔一面在王耀的肩颈处留下深深的吻痕，一面伸手揉弄他的后穴。那里早已变得湿淋淋的。一个优秀且诱人的Omega的身体，天生就是为性爱而生的。  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯...”王耀的后穴被阿尔玩弄着，流出一股股的液体，他的意志没想这么早屈服，但天生的信息素压制让他在原地糜烂如一滩软泥。阿尔弗雷德的信息素就像同他本人一样霸道，无孔不入般地将他包围着。  
　　  
　　王耀觉得喉咙里十分干渴，后穴也空虚得要命，很想找些什么东西来解渴，或者，狠狠地填满他。他仰着头难耐地喘息，按照本能抬腿蹭着阿尔弗雷德，希望对方能给他满足。  
　　  
　　“快说啊...嗯？我亲爱的老师？”但阿尔明显没有那么早放过王耀的念头，他坏心地在那湿漉漉的后穴入口或轻或重地按压，另一只手则玩弄着身下人儿胸前那两点嫣红。那里早已硬挺着，像是两颗熟透的樱桃。  
　　  
　　“是你...是...阿尔...阿尔弗雷德...”王耀几乎快崩溃了，后穴里的粘液还在汹涌而出，身体里的热潮在不断蚕食着他的理智，那里的空虚好像越来越严重了。他带着哭腔抱住阿尔的脖颈，双眼迷离，甜美的唇一开一合，尾音也带了几分撒娇的味道。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德满足地叹了口气，即便知道这是床笫间的谎言，搞不好这个尤物上次也在跟伊万说一样的话，但该死的，他就是会因为这简单的一句话而心花怒放。  
　　  
　　“这就乖了...老师...”他抬起王耀的下巴，狠狠地掠夺了那如蜜糖般鲜嫩的唇舌。Omega的味道总是这样香甜惑人，让他总也品尝不够。那只蹂躏后穴的手指也开始粗暴地抠挖，模仿性爱的动作一上一下的顶弄着。身下的Omega因为这动作身体颤抖着，喉咙间溢出了甜美的呻吟，后穴的爱液也越来越多，几乎打湿了他的整个手掌。  
　　  
　　王耀被玩得浑身湿软，像只可怜的小动物，只知道在原地哀哀喘息。阿尔弗雷德的征服欲在这一刻汹涌膨胀，他将王耀翻了个身，湿热的唇舔吻过对方的耳廓，然后来到了脖颈后的腺体，用力咬了上去。  
　　  
　　Omega的腺体是香甜的，王耀的尤其如此。咬破的一瞬间就好像在炎炎夏季跳入了清凉的泳池水，或是喝到了沙漠中久违的甘泉。这个过程无比畅快，让阿尔弗雷德心满意足。尤其是，腺体中隐约还有着淡淡的伏特加的信息素味道。  
　　  
　　“嗯...啊啊...”体内两股Alpha信息素的交汇让王耀的身体无比难受，但同时情欲的快感也渐渐升腾，他整个人又痛又爽。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德满意地舔了舔被自己咬出来的那个齿痕。他的唇沿着对方白皙美好的身体舔吮着，留下一个个痕迹 。以防万一，下次如果是伊万拔得头筹。那么，看到这些痕迹，他应该也会气得半死。  
　　  
　　那唇舌来到胸前的两点的时候，阿尔弗雷德坏心地用了些力气。他含住那樱桃般的小东西，用力吸吮，故意吸出很大的声响，然后抬起头，满意地看着那红肿的小东西上漾着淫糜的水光。  
　　  
　　“别...别玩了，阿尔，我...难受...”王耀被折磨得欲生欲死，他后面的小穴已经在自顾自地一开一合，身体疯狂地叫嚣着，想要Alpha，想要Alpha。  
　　  
　　“老师真是淫荡。”虽然说嘴上依旧在调笑，但阿尔的忍耐也到了极限，他扶住王耀的腰，将那白皙修长的腿架上自己的肩膀，一下子顶了进去。  
　　  
　　被这粗长灼热一下子填满，或许是因为发情期的敏感，王耀竟然一下子尖叫着射了精。射精后的Omega微微有些虚弱，长发半黏在他清秀的脸上，眼睛半闭着，白皙的胸膛一起一伏，上面星星点点满布着阿尔的吻痕。  
　　  
　　“...这么快？我都还没开始呢。”阿尔舔了舔溅落在手指间的爱液，然后不紧不慢地抽动了起来。在经过某一点的时候，明显感觉到身下人儿身体不规则地抖动，他太熟悉了，那是Omega的敏感点。  
　　  
　　“啊...啊啊，慢一点，阿，阿尔...”王耀被戳弄得眼泪汪汪，他虚弱地只会哀哀求饶，但发情期的身体又异常干渴，仅仅因为这一个刺激敏感点的动作，他的下半身就又挺立了起来。  
　　  
　　抽插间带着淫糜的水声，阿尔弗雷德有些不满看不到王耀的表情，就着结合的姿势，他将王耀翻了个身，变成面对面的姿势。  
　　  
　　体内巨大的东西转了个圈刺激着他的敏感点，王耀快疯了，恍惚间他觉得直肠内壁好像都要打结了一样。泪花闪烁在他的眼角，他哭着呻吟，嘴里支离破碎地只会喊着阿尔的名字。  
　　  
　　阿尔被这无助的美丽姿态刺激到，他呼吸粗重，瞳孔也大了一圈，他握紧手中纤细的腰部，重重地顶弄到底，又深深地抽出。然后在王耀的尖叫声中射出了自己的爱液。这个过程既持久又灼热，让王耀爽的不能自己，几乎就在这时，他在持久的高潮热中，又登临了顶点。  
　　  
　　“呼...”第一波高潮过后，阿尔舔吻着王耀汗津津的脸颊，眉头皱在了一起。还是不行，还是不行。王耀的生殖腔依旧没办法打开。  
　　  
　　这是个几乎国际班人人都知道的公开秘密，王耀，身为Omega，只能被暂时标记，不能被永久标记。他不行，伊万不行，亚瑟、弗朗西斯或者本田菊，都不行。虽然没有明说，但几乎每个人，都想将王耀永久标记，让他成为自己的私有物。  
　　  
　　或许能找到别的办法？可能是做的程度还不够？  
　　  
　　想到这里，阿尔弗雷德的嘴角勾了起来。  
　　  
　　他轻轻捞起王耀，在他耳边爱怜地低语。  
　　  
　　“老师，时间还早，多做几次吧...”


End file.
